<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Velvet (Minsung) by minminyoonjii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121398">Velvet (Minsung)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminyoonjii/pseuds/minminyoonjii'>minminyoonjii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bratting, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Kinky, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminyoonjii/pseuds/minminyoonjii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin said he has a surprise for the little squirrel.</p>
<p>Who knew it would be a velvet room made specifically for sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Velvet (Minsung)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung walked into the sinful room. Walls covered with dark maroon velvet. Making the room feel sensual. Jisung gulped as the tension continues to rise. The squirrel like boy wished he could leave but he had no choice. He continues to sit idle as the tension starts to make him squirm.</p>
<p>The poor boy looked down, face flushed. "Dammit Hyunjin hyung" he mumbled. A frown painted his features. Just as the frustrated boy was about to leave the room, the door swung open. "Aren't you a cutie" a voice said. Deep smooth vocals contrasting the velvet walls.</p>
<p>Jisung froze. The mystery man walked towards him as the air shifted. Jisung kept his head down. The tension in the room thickened. The male stood in front of him. His dominating aura forced the blonde haired boy to keep his head down. Jisung continued to stare at his feet until a finger swiftly tilted his chin.</p>
<p>Forcing him to look up, but he was stubborn. The squirrel like boy stubbornly kept his head down. The male scoffed and gripped the youngest face. "I don't like it when bunnies disobey me" he said. Jisung whimpered.</p>
<p>He wanted to go home. The poor boy's eyes started to brim with tears. The male stepped back. "Jisung-ah look up for me baby" he said looking at the younger. "Lee know hyungie is not going to hurt you, baby see," Minho said trying to remind the younger that it was a scene.</p>
<p>"Hyungie?" Jisung asked slowly raising his head. "Hyungie's here baby" Minho said caressing the younger's cheek. Jisung leaned towards the warmth, enjoying the feeling of the older on him. "Let hyungie take care of you darling" Minho said as he got on his knees.</p>
<p>Minho caressed the younger's thighs, softly squeezing them as he goes higher. Slowly and sensually. Teasing the younger. Jisung whined at the action. The older paid no attention to the whining boy and continued, building the younger's sexual tension.</p>
<p>Jisung whimpered when the older gazed a sensitive part of his thigh. The poor boy unconsciously wanted to close his legs, only for them to be secured in place by the oldest grip. Minho continued to tease the younger. Making him squirm and whine.</p>
<p>Precum started to leak out the younger's pants. Staining the front. Minho chuckled. "My baby boy's so hard already," he said as he nosed the younger's crotch, making the younger whimper.</p>
<p>"My bunny did so well staying still, I think he deserves a reward" the older said pulling down the younger's pants. Jisung gasped when the cold air hit his sensitive dick. Minho chuckled at his adorable baby.</p>
<p>Minho pulled down the younger's pants until they were pooled by his feet. Jisung whimpered the moment the older started to stroke. Moving his arm slowly. Using the younger's precum as lube. Minho loved it when his baby was vocal. He loved every sound the younger makes.</p>
<p>The older grabbed the bottle of lube Hyunjin gave him and popped it open. Smearing it all over the younger's dick. Minho chuckled at the younger's expression. Jisung whined at the cold substance rubbing against his skin.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before the lube became warm. Jisung bucked his hips, trying to get more friction but Minho had other plans. The older stopped his actions causing the younger to pout. Minho noticed his pouty baby and pecked the boy's cheek. He caressed the younger's thigh once more before planting marks on his inner thigh.</p>
<p>The younger squirmed at the sensation. Whimpers started pouring out of his mouth as Minho continued to bite purple colored marks. Minho kissed and sucked the younger's supple skin until he was satisfied with the mark. Making sure that it'll stay for a few days.</p>
<p>Minho tainted the younger's skin with hickeys, teasing the poor boy as he gets closer. Jisung bucked his hips when the older bit him right beside his crotch. The younger lets out breathy moans. Minho felt proud of his work. The younger's inner thighs were filled with purple hickeys.</p>
<p>Minho looked up with a smug expression. "Do you think you deserve the reward baby?" he asked teasingly. Jisung whined, "Been g- good" he stuttered, overwhelmed by the pleasure. Minho stared directly at the younger. Their eyes never leaving each other. The pair paused their activities and just stared at each other with lust filled eyes.</p>
<p>"Hyungie's going to make you feel good okay bunny?" Minho asks still remaining eye contact. Jisung frantically nodded, already feeling needy. Minho chuckles at his eagerness. "Be patience baby, hyungie's not going anywhere" his voice lacing with tease. Jisung whines, tears brimming his eyes in frustration.</p>
<p>"Hyungie please," Jisung said holding in his whimpers as Minho squeezes his hickey-stained thighs. "Please what darling, I need you to be specific," Minho said rubbing Jisung's sensitive cock head. Jisung bucked his hips, as his eyes widen at the sudden force of pleasure hitting him.</p>
<p>"You have to tell me baby boy, or I wouldn't know what you want," Minho said raising an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact with the younger. Jisung's face flushed a deeper shade of red. Minho chuckled "You weren't all that shy just now," he said amused. Jisung pouts breaking eye contact with the older.</p>
<p>Minho looked at the younger unamused. "You were doing so well, and now you decided to be a brat?" he said clenching his jaw. Jisung shivered at the dominating tone, but he stood his ground and ignored the older. Minho scoffed "Fine if that's how you want to behave, get up" he scowled. Jisung flinched the tone. Tears threatening to spill.</p>
<p>Minho got up and sat at the exact place Jisung did. Jisung stood up with his head down. Holding in his tears. Minho pulled the younger on his lap. Jisung allowed himself to be pulled gripping onto the older's shirt. "Are you going to tell me why you're acting up?" Minho whispered, not wanting the younger to be afraid.</p>
<p>Jisung didn't say anything, all he did was gripped the older's shirt tighter. Minho sighed "You brought this onto yourself baby" he said as he flipped the younger. Making him lay across is lap. Jisung whined at the position. "I gave you a chance darling. Now can you take 15 spanks for me baby?" Minho asks warming up the younger's bottom with his palm.</p>
<p>Jisung nodded. He trusted the older to take care of him. "What's your safeword baby?" Minho asked, gently patting the younger's bottom. "Bu- Bunny" Jisung stuttered. Minho caressed the younger's thick ass. Making Jisung whimper at the action. "Be a good boy for me baby" Minho said not asked. He said it as a command. Jisung took a deep breath before nodding.</p>
<p>"15 spanks okay darling?" Minho asks needing confirmation. Jisung nodded, but it wasn't enough. "I need you to say it love" Minho says tapping his finger directly at the younger's entrance. "Ye- Yes" Jisung answered. "Yes who baby doll?" Minho asked amused, as he continued to tease the younger. "Ye- Yes Daddy" Jisung said burying his face.</p>
<p>"That wasn't that hard was it?" Minho said teasingly. Jisung whined at the older's words. "Count for me love" Minho said, his voice dripping with dominance. Jisung shivers but nods at the older. Preparing himself for the stinging pain. Minho gave the younger a quick swat. A loud smack sound echoing within the velvet walls.</p>
<p>Jisung jolted at the sudden force. Rutting his bare front on the older's thigh. "One" he counted gripping into the older's pants. Minho didn't stop his pace and continued to lay multiple quick, hard swats. The younger yelped as he lets out high pitch squeals. "Don't forget to count love" Minho warns, stopping his actions temporarily.</p>
<p>Jisung whined and pushed back onto the older's hand. Needy for the other's touch. Minho gripped the younger's waist making him stay in place. "Daddy's going to make your skin taint red" he whispered into the younger's ears. Jisung shivered. Minho spanked the younger harder making the younger rut his hips more vigorously.</p>
<p>Jisung let's out loud gasps and moans as the older continued to lay hard swats. "Fourte- teen" he stuttered out, feeling overwhelmed by the older's hard swats. "Last one baby boy" Minho said rubbing the younger's red, sore ass. He brought his hand up and laid a hard smack. Jisung's body jolted in front because of the momentum from the large force.</p>
<p>The younger had big fat tears, dipping down his face. Minho pulled the younger up making him sit up. Jisung whimpered at the sudden action. Feeling his bottom half numb up. "What do you want daddy to do love?" Minho whispered in the younger's ears. Biting his ear lobe. Jisung whimpered. "Fuck me" he mumbled.</p>
<p>"What was that baby doll?" Minho asked teasingly. Jisung squirmed under the older's gaze. "I said fuck me, please," he said louder. "Since my baby asked so nicely, get on your knees darling" Minho commanded. Jisung whimpered at the stinging pain from his ass, but obeyed and immediately got on his knees.</p>
<p>Minho stood up and pulled his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. "Daddy's going to prep you baby" he told the younger as he pops open the bottle of lube and smeared it all over his fingers. Jisung nodded and kept his head down, raising his ass to give the older better access. Minho warms up the lube, instantly shoving his index finger into the younger's fluttering hole.</p>
<p>Jisung gasps at the sudden intrusion. Minho continues to thrust his finger into the younger, before adding another. Jisung whimpered at the stretch of the older's thick fingers scissoring him open. The older didn't stop his actions and continued to scissor the younger's tight gaping hole. Slowly dragging his finger, feeling the younger's hole clench on them. Jisung moaned at the sensation pushing back onto the older's fingers wanting more.</p>
<p>The blonde haired boy was a whimpering mess. Drool started pooling inside his mouth. Jisung gasped when the older added another making three in total. Minho thrust his finger's deep, looking for the younger's prostate. A few thrusts in, the younger arched his back as the older felt a familiar bud. Minho smirked to himself. "There you are" he growled.</p>
<p>The older didn't give the poor boy any mercy and immediately thrust his finger's deep abusing the younger's prostate. Jisung's moans became more vocal, his knees would've given out if it wasn't for the older gripping onto his hip. "Ah fuck" the drooling boy moaned out, gripping the velvet cloth in front of him. Minho didn't change his pace and proceeded to abuse the younger.</p>
<p>"Holy shi- fuck, pl-please le-let me cum" the younger stuttered out, barely keeping his moans in. Minho instantly pulled his fingers out. Jisung whimpered at the sudden loss of pleasure. The poor boy had been on edge since his spanking. "You didn't think I'll let you cum without my cook buried in you did you?" the older asked, amusement lacing his voice as he pulls down his boxers.</p>
<p>The older's hard cock immediately smacks his stomach. Minho grabs the bottle of lube and started stroking his neglected cock. The older hissed at the cold substances. The younger buried his face into the velvet cloth, raising his ass higher to give the older easier access. Minho noticed his baby boy wiggling his ass, needy to be filled. The older teased his cock head on the younger's pulsing hole. Jisung whined, desperate to feel something.</p>
<p>As Jisung was about to push back, Minho slipped his cock in. Jisung's mouth widens as his eyes instantly shut close. The younger tightened his walls, making it hard for the older to move. Minho groaned at the feeling of the younger's tight warm walls wrapping around his cock. The older patiently waited for the younger to relax. The velvet room was filled with the scent of lust. Heavy breathing and pants were the only sounds bouncing off the velvet walls.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before the younger started to fuck himself on the older's cock. Minho took this as a sign and started to thrust into the younger. Keeping his pace fast and deep. Jisung moaned at the feeling of the older's cock dragging against his tight walls. "Hyu-hyung ah- fuck hyung" the younger moaned out so close to his high after being edged.</p>
<p>"Hyung's almo- almost there just fuck hold it baby" Minho stuttered, slowly getting engulfed by pleasure. He quicken his pace, abusing the younger's prostate. "fu-fuck hyu-hyung fuck" the younger cursed out. "Ju-just a bit mo-more baby jus-" the older stuttered out, as his pace started to falter, signifying that he was closer.</p>
<p>Minho quickens his powerful thrusts. "Cum for me bunny" the older growled bitting onto the younger collarbone. Jisung's back arched, as he tilted his head back. A silent scream escaped his throat. Minho thrust a few more times into the younger's clenching hole and came. White ropes of cum painting the younger's inner walls. Jisung didn't stop clenching his hole, only for it to tightened as he cumed all over the velvet seats. </p>
<p>Minho groaned, still bitting onto the younger as he comes down from his high. Jisung legs's gave out. Thankfully the older was still holding onto him. Minho pulled the younger onto his lap, cock still buried in the younger's sensitive hole. Jisung whimpered at the feeling of the older's softening cock.</p>
<p>The older slipped out his cock and buried his hair in the crook of the younger's neck. The younger hummed, tilting his head giving the older more room. Minho started planting kisses all over the younger's neck. Making him giggle. "Hyungie, stop" Jisung said in between giggles. Not only did the older didn't stop, but he also started planting kisses all over the younger's face too.</p>
<p>The duo was lost in their own world when suddenly Minho's phone rang. The older picked his phone up and answered the call. "Yes Hyunjin-ah" he said a lazy smirk painted his features. Jisung pouted a bit angry at the older on the line. "Did you guys like the velvet room?" Hyunjin asked teasingly. Jisung's ears stained red at the question.</p>
<p>Minho chuckled at the younger's expression. "We did. We definitely did" the older replied nosing the younger's neck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>